Descente en enfer
by safran123
Summary: S3. Santana a rejoint les Shanks, Quinn et Rachel vivent le parfait amour, contre la désapprobation du père de Rachel. Brittany est la sœur de Quinn et, elle et Quinn ont rejoint les Cheerios. Faberry, Brittana (principales) et Klaine (second plan), mais forte importance de Blaine par la suite. Mention d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Devant la maison de Rachel Berry, le jour de la rentrée en dernière année pour celle-ci, attendait patiemment, dans sa voiture une belle blonde amusée du temps que la brune prenait à se préparer. Enfin alors qu'elles étaient déjà en retard, la brunette passa la tête à travers la porte et se faufila le plus rapidement possible dans la voiture de sa camarade.

-Hey, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard » s'excusa Rachel avant d'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres sa petite amie.

\- Pas de soucis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, s'amusa Quinn, tu es prête pour ta dernière année avant New York ?

\- Plus que jamais, mais je suis avant tout ravie de passer cette année avec toi, soupira Rachel se penchant pour embrasser une dernière fois la blonde avant qu'elle ne démarre la voiture, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas rejointe dans ma chambre pour me dire de me dépêcher je n'avais pas vu que tu étais arrivée.

\- Et bien je voulais profiter d'un moment de relaxation avant de devoir te supporter pour toute une année, se moqua Quinn.

\- Toute une vie si on en croit ce que tu m'as dit hier au téléphone, corrigea Rachel, non ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais très fiable le soir, surtout après deux heures de conservation téléphonique.

\- Plus sérieusement Quinn, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de mes parents, ils t'apprécient réellement.

\- je veux bien te croire concernant Leroy, et c'est complétement réciproque, mais Hiram préférerait te voir morte qu'amoureuse de moi. Il a cette façon de me regarder si démoniaque que j'ai des frissons à chaque fois que je croise son regard.

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Bébé cela fait plus de six mois que je suis folle de toi et il n'a encore tué personne, essaya la brunette en joignant leurs mains sur la boite de vitesse. Et je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que pendant ces six mois de relation à tes cotés.

\- Je pense que ce qu'il me fait le plus de peine c'est qu'il pense que Finn puisse être meilleur pour toi que je ne le suis. Comment tes pères peuvent être aussi divergents que sur une question concernant leur fille unique ? Honnêtement je suis sûr qu'il peut voir que tu es plus épanouie avec moi que tu ne l'as jamais été avec Finn.

\- Mon père adorait Finn et était tellement ravie que je sorte avec le fils de sa meilleure amie qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je n'étais pas aussi concerné par cette relation que lui ou finn ne l'étaient. Mais cela n'a pas échappé à Papa et Carole et ils m'ont ouvert les yeux quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvé pour toi, qui sont clairement plus profonds et sincères qu'ils ne le seront pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ecoute bien Quinn, je t'aime et il n'y a rien d'autre qui n'a d'importance je pourrais ne plus jamais adresser la parole à mon père s'il décidait de m'empêcher de passer ma vie avec toi parce que je ne laisserais jamais cela arrivé ! Tu m'entends ?

Quinn était réellement ému du discours de sa petite amie, alors qu'elle se garait tranquillement sur le parking de William McKinley High School.

-Oui et sache que cela est réciproque mon cœur je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Et pour la troisième depuis qu'elles sont dans cette voiture elles s'embrassèrent bien que l'on puisse ressentir davantage de passion dans ce baiser et que si ce n'était pour la cloche qui sonnait au loin Quinn aurait eu le temps de glisser sous les mains de la brune qui aurait soupiré d'aise. C'est donc très frustré que le jeune couple rejoint ses classes respectives.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard alors que Quinn était à la pratique Cherrios en compagnie de sa sœur Brittany, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle s'inquiéta et demanda à sa sœur si c'était parce qu'elle avait préféré être seul avec Rachel au lieu d'amener sa sœur avec elles. Brittany répondit évidemment à la négative et demanda à sa sœur si elle avait vu Santana depuis qu'elle est à l'école. Interloquée, Quinn ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi sa sœur lui parlé de sa meilleure amie et accessoirement de la petite amie de son interlocutrice. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était tellement dans un état second suite à la relation fusionnelle qu'elle partageait avec sa Rachel qu'elle en avait oublié l'amour que partageait les deux autres membres de son trio transformé depuis un an maintenant en quatuor vu l'intérêt qu'elles avaient toute commencé à porter à la petite diva au début de l'année dernière. Rien qu'en pensant à elle Quinn commença à sourire et se gifla mentalement pour être aussi fouettée. En y repensant maintenant, Quinn se sentit vraiment stupide et s'en voulu de ne point avoir était présente par amour pour sa petite copine. Et finit enfin par noter l'absence de l'hispanique, ce qui l'inquiéta puisque c'était, elle, qui avait insistée pour qu'elles rejoignent les Cheerios une nouvelles fois. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle la vit adossée contre le grillage une cigarette à la main papotant avec des filles à la chevelure insolite et de ne souciant point de leurs apparences, la Latina y compris. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que sa sœur avait en effet, elle aussi remarquait la présence de Santana et d'un comme un accord elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers cette dernière.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda gentiment Quinn pour ne pas brusquer sa meilleure amie, puisque elle s'était vraisemblablement perdue pendant ses vacances.

-Excuse-moi on se connait, demanda sarcastiquement la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce tu as Sa…

-San…, gémit Brittany, pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes textos ?

-Parce que toi et moi c'est fini.

Quinn était complètement perdu elle venait de voir s'effondrer en un instant sa sœur et Santana tourner les talons en prenant la main de l'une de ces filles, qui la regarda étrangement et avant de suivre les traces de l'ex-cherrios, déclara « ouais elle est avec moi maintenant, ne soit pas si surprise _Quinn_ personne ne voudrait sortir avec une trisomique comme ta sœur. » et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit et la blonde jura que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce satané grillage elle lui aurait refait le portrait. Elle hésita un instant à l'escalader mais en un coup d'œil vers sa sœur elle comprit que le plus important était de la consoler.

* * *

Rachel rejoignit sa petite amie au déjeuné et fut surprise de ne pas trouver à leur table Santana mais seulement Quinn, Kurt, Brittany et évidemment Mercedes. Elle et Quinn n'avait jamais perdue ce lien qui les unissait, depuis que la blonde était allé vivre chez l'autre diva du glee club, pendant sa grossesse. Parfois cela la rendait jalouse de voir que Mercedes et Quinn partagent cette affection mutuelle l'une pour l'autre, mais elle savait que cette amitié n'était et bien… qu'une amitié. Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la jalousie qu'elle éprouvé au début de sa relation avec la blonde, quand cette dernière trainé avec Santana, mais elle apprit à passer au-dessus de cela et compris que Quinn n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Bien qu'elle devait supporter qu'à chaque disputes entres elles ou entre Santana et Brittany elles se retrouvent, se réconfortent et quelques fois même, dorment ensemble. Elles ne faisaient que dormir et\ou pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais se fut dur au début pour Rachel tout de même. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas rencontrer l'autre Brune et en voyant le piteux état des deux sœurs, elle comprit que quelque chose c'était produit.

Elle s'installa donc en face de Quinn et lui demanda directement.

-San a quitté les cherrios… et Brittany, ajouta la blonde dans un souffle, elle donna un léger sourire à sa petite amie mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Comment cela elle l'a quittée ? demanda naïvement la brunette ne pouvant croire ce que venait de lui avouer la cherrios.

-Comme elle et moi on est plus ensemble, sanglota la principale concernée, déchirant le cœur de tous les participants de la conversation.

Rachel ouvra la bouche regardant Kurt et Mercedes qui n'ayant pas osés poser la question furent aussi choqués que Rachel. Santana a quitté Brittany ? Impossible. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Ne soyez pas si surprise, Santana mérite mieux. Se moqua la fameuse présence.

Quinn reconnu instantanément celle qui avait pris la main de la brune avant d'insulter sa sœur et se leva d'un bon alors que sa sœur recommençait à pleurer.

-Dégage de là avant que je ne te frappe, cracha la plus petite de la fratrie. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as traité ma sœur et je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire payer, sale garce.

Rachel fut très choquée du langage qu'employa sa petite amie mais comprit sa rage si cette fille, au cheveux verts, habillée comme une punk puant la cigarette, sans oublié le crâne rasé sur les côtés et le tatouage de tête de mort sur le cou, s'était moquée de Brittany, elle-même n'aurait pas réagi d'une autre manière. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, Brittany était une âme à préserver et il était difficile de ne pas s'emporter quand on s'en prenait à la jeune fille. Elle pardonna donc pour cette fois sa blonde.

-Ouh, Ouh, la grande Ice Queen sort ses griffes, j'en suis honoré. Mon nom est Haley par la manière. Je suis la nouvelle petite amie de Santana.

-Laisse-moi rire, j'espère que tu es courant qu'elle ne t'aime pas, engagea Mercedes.

-Tu n'es absolument pas son genre, ajouta Kurt.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez après tout cet été je suis la seule à avoir été là pour elle, je l'ai soutenue et toi Quinn où étais tu ? Oh oui, occupé à baiser ta copine.

N'en supportant pas plus, Quinn contourna la table et se jeta sur Haley. Elles roulèrent à travers la cafeteria s'échangeant des coups de points. Rachel cria et demanda à Quinn d'arrêter, elle était très inquiète pour elle d'autant plus que du sang commençait à jaillir de la bataille. Quinn se retrouva au-dessus et asséna de nombreux coups à son adversaire. C'est alors qu'elle fut violemment repoussée par une force sur son côté, et se retrouva allongée par terre. Après quelques secondes elle se releva, chancelante, le nez en sang et une légère coupure à l'arcade sourcilière, et soutint le regard de la fameuse force qui avait en fait un corps et un nom, Santana. Toute la cafeteria était abasourdi, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Rachel crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, sentiment dont elle était habitué de puis son histoire avec la blonde, mais cette fois rien de bon ne se dégageait de ce sentiment, elle était terrifiée. Le regard de haine que renvoyait Santana à celui d'incompréhension de la blonde lui glaça le sang. Puis sans crier garde, la Latina s'avança et décocha un énorme coup de poing à Quinn qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher bien qu'elle avait vu venir le coup. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de mériter ce coup, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'écroula par terre et que Rachel se précipita à ses côtés. Sans demander son reste elle partit, jetant un rapidement coup d'œil à Brittany qui tenta de la retenir par le poigné mais elle la repoussa brutalement repris la main de Hayley, qui s'était péniblement relevé, lui lançant néanmoins un regard noir.

Quinn, quant à elle gémit légèrement en se relevant avec l'aide de Rachel, le cœur confus. Son œil la lançait énormément, elle aurait très certainement un œil au beurre noir d'ici quelques heures, et Rachel n'eut pas de mal à la convaincre de se diriger immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-J'attends encore combien de temps avant de t'engueuler ?

-Si cela pouvait attendre après la pratique du glee club, gémit faiblement la plus grande. J'ai un de ces males de crânes, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela me lance.

-Quinn s'était stupide bien qu'elle avait mérité je ne te permets pas de recommencer un comportement pareil encore moins devant moi, j'ai eu très peur cette fille était certainement une adversaire de taille.

-Tu rigole je l'ai éclaté ! Tu devr… AÏE ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Surtout après le discours sur la non-violence !

-Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé ou gagné, je n'encourage pas ce genre de comportement. De plus je ne supporte pas de te voir blesser, je t'en prie Quinn ne recommence plus jamais cela. De plus cela ne te ressemble pas c'est la première fois que je te vois te battre de la sorte. Tu connaissais cette fille avant ce midi ?

-Non ! Mais elle ne m'inspire rien de bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à Santana mais je vais l'a ramené pour Brittany.

-Elle n'est plus dans glee ?

-Je ne pense pas, à sa place je ne me serais pas montrer avant trois mois avec ce nouveau look. De plus elle ne sort plus avec Brittany et elle m'a laissé un joli œil au beurre noir pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas vraiment une personne qu'elle souhaite fréquenté pour le moment.

-Et moi je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner cela.

La cloche sonna, c'était l'heure de glee, Rachel se dégagea de l'étreinte de la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au casier de celle-ci, et prenant tout de même sa main, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de chœur.

* * *

Quand elles entrèrent tout le monde était déjà installé, y compris monsieur Shuester, tous plongeaient dans une conversation animé qui se stoppa quand ils virent les nouveaux arrivants et tous les regards divergèrent vers elles.

-Ça va mieux Quinn, s'enquit aussi tôt Brittany qui n'avait plus croisé Quinn depuis l'incident.

-T'en fais pas sœurette je suis plus résistante que du diamant, la rassura aussitôt l'ainée.

-Quinn, commença Monsieur Shuester, tu es au courant que se genre de comportement n'est pas acceptable et que tu as de la chance qu'aucun surveillant ne fut présent pour te renvoyer provisoirement suite à un tel agissement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, mais vous plus que quiconque nous a toujours enseigné que nous sommes une famille, ce qui est encore plus vrai entre moi et B, je ne regrette pas les coups que j'ai reçus et encore moins ceux que j'ai assenés, cette fille a insulté ma petite sœur plus d'une fois et à remis en question mon amitié avec Santana qui est de toute évidence, réellement remise en question, mais je ne pouvais le savoir au moment de mon acte. Je mérite certainement une sanction mais si je devais retourner en arrière j'agirai de la même manière, termina la blonde pleine d'émotion.

-Wow, qui aurait cru que de passer autant de temps avec le gnome te pousserai à de tels monologues, s'enquit une voix à la porte de la classe.

Cela piqua le cœur de Rachel alors que cela faisait plus d'un an que ces surnoms avaient été oubliés, ils revenaient comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis du langage plein de venin de Santana.

-Que fais-tu ici Satan, demanda Mercedes qui en voulait à la brune pour avoir sauvagement attaqué son amie.

-Je t'ai pas sonné Aretha, répliqua l'ancienne pom-pom girl.

-Quand comprendront-ils que c'est un compliment, soupirèrent Kurt, Mercedes et Rachel.

-Je voulais juste vous prévenir que même si cela est évident je quitte votre club de looser et ne compte pas revenir avant un très long moment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Non pas vraiment, tu peux m'expliquer ? Renchérit Brittany.

-Cela veut dire que comme j'ai quitté, toi et les cheerios, je quitte aussi le glee club, t'as compris la débile ?

Tout le monde fut choqué par ce terme que venait d'employer Santana, même elle à vrai dire. Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange à travers son corps et elle eut un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Cela n'allait peut être pas être aussi dure qu'elle l'imaginait. Puis son regard croisa celui de la blonde dont elle venait encore une fois de briser le cœur, et elle comprit qu'évidemment cela allait être impossible, elle voulut s'avancer pour… pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Alors qu'elle était encore à l'embrasure de la porte, celle-ci se ferma brutalement, évitant de peu de la heurter. Après un certain temps elle décida de tourner les talons.

A l'intérieur Quinn était furieuse. Comment osait-elle, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle l'avait laissé approcher sa sœur et voilà comment on l'a remercié. Alors qu'elle était toujours devant la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, elle se retourna et vit tous ses visages d'horreur. Ils étaient tous aussi paumés qu'elle. Elle prit la main de Rachel qui était toujours debout à la même place, près de Monsieur Shuester et elles allèrent s'assoir.

-Bien, repris après un certain temps le professeur, après ce départ et celui de Lauren sans oublier le transfert de Sam au début de l'année, il ne manque donc deux membres.

Tous hochèrent mais personne n'avait le moral à parler de nouvelle recrue alors qu'ils venaient de perdre un ami chère sans savoir pourquoi.

-J'ai donc une bonne nouvelle puisque Blaine va rejoindre notre groupe, il a décidé de quitter les warblers.

-C'est génial cela, dit enjoué monsieur Shuester.

-Tant que nous y sommes, Brittany et moi accueillons un irlandais cette année et elle a pratiquement réussit à le convaincre de joindre ce club, annonça Quinn.

Personne ne fut vraiment surpris connaissant tous plus au moins Rory vu qu'il est arrivé à la mi-août.

-Et parfait, semble comme le problème est réglé.

Le cours commença avec une atmosphère lourde, mais très vite la musique améliora l'ambiance et bientôt de légers rires envahir la salle.

* * *

Quinn parlait tranquillement avec Rory après avoir appliqué toutes les pommades recommandées pour son visage. Cela s'était amélioré mais elle souffrait toujours beaucoup. La blonde appréciait beaucoup Rory, elle trouvait son accent charmant, et il avait toujours une anecdote impressionnante à raconter. Bien qu'elle aime de ton son être sa sœur, il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour les conversations politiques, artistiques ou en encore sportives. En fait autres les conversations à propos des Disney et des jeux, le sujet de conversation qu'elle partageait le plus souvent avec sa sœur était celui de l'amour. Puisque bien qu'elle vivait dans un monde à part, qu'elle à toute fois quitté pour revenir dans le monde réelle à cause de Santana, Brittany savait tout de l'amour et personne ne s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle. Quand on venait à en parler elle perdait cette lueur enfantine qui la caractérise pour afficher un air mélancolique et partager sa sagesse. Brittany connaît l'amour parce qu'elle le vit, c'est ce qu'a toujours pensé Quinn, elle a longtemps jalousait sa cadette, puis quand elle se rendit compte de ses sentiments pour Rachel et qu'elle les exposa au grand jour afin de les partager avec la brunette, elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse et d'un coup elle eut l'impression de vivre dans le même monde que Brittany. Mais maintenant sa sœur avait perdu fois en l'amour. Quinn avait du mal à croire que l'on puisse abandonner si vite, si cela avait été Rachel, elle n'aurait pas quitté la maison de sa petite amie avant qu'elle n'ait arrangé les choses entre elles. La blonde commença donc à avoir des doutes. Sa mère l'appela alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter Brittany et lui demandait ce qu'elle lui cachait, car celle-ci n'avait pas du tout le comportement adéquat à une pareille situation. L'étincelle éteinte dans le regard de Brittany la perturba au plus haut point, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas jailli, alors qu'elle essayait de se remémorer depuis combien de temps exactement elle avait cessé d'exister, sa mère la rappela une seconde fois, un peu plus impatiemment. Elle descendit donc précipitamment les marches pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Hiram Berry passablement énervé. Elle eut donc un vague souvenir de la sonnerie de sa maison retentir.

-Bonjour Quinn, s'adressa Hiram, je pense que ma visite n'est pas une surprise pour toi.

-Et bien à vrai dire, si.

-Oh mon dieu, ma chérie qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?

Oups. C'était sa mère et bien qu'elle fut chez elle depuis un peu après d'une heure, elle avait évité sa mère pour cette raison évidement.

-Ce n'est donc plus un mystère, renchérit Hiram Berry avec un mauvais air.

Quinn ne savait réellement pas pourquoi il l'a haïssée autant, et bien peut être que le fait qu'elle était une bitch avec sa fille pendant les mois précédents sa grossesse en première année, elle n'avait jamais lancé un slutchie à Rachel, elle n'avait fait que faire semblant de trouver cela drôle mais elle ne portait pas plus d'intérêt que ça à torturer la brunette. Au contraire elle lui avait offert deux pages complètes dans l'album photo du lycée. Et l'année dernière elle fut sa première véritable amie avant que cela ne tourne en autre chose de fabuleux et merveilleux aux yeux de la blonde, qui n'était de toute évidence pas tout à fait d'accord avec son père. Avant qu'elle et Rachel ne sorte à ses pères et à sa mère (Brittany le savait avant elles évidemment) Hiram semblait réellement l'apprécier, il riait beaucoup avec elle, l'enlaçait pour lui dire bonjour et lui souriait régulièrement. Elle ne fut jamais aussi proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était de Leroy, qu'elle considérait comme son père depuis l'abandon du sien, mais elle affectionnait tout de même. C'était donc dur et surprenant de le voir changer de visage face à elle en un rien de temps.

-J'ai eu une légère altercation à la cantine, répondit Quinn à la question de sa mère.

-Altercation ? Ton visage est abimé ! L'as-tu correctement soigné ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu pourquoi t'es-tu battu Elisabeth ?

Tout d'un coup le visage de Quinn s'assombrit et celui de sa mère se figea. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais quand elle se trompait, dieu que cela faisait mal.

-Désolé... l'habitude, avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, sa mère se précipita dans les escaliers, sans doute pour aller pleurer dans sa chambre.

Hiram eut la « courtoisie » de laisser un temps à Quinn de souffler avant de l'attaquer à nouveau.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu approches ma fille, tu as compris ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Berry, il m'est impossible d'accéder à votre requête.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin Quinn, parce que tu vas perdre.

-La seule chose que je puisse perdre est Rachel et cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre moi mais ouvrer les yeux et vous vous verrez que votre fille m'aime et que cela est réciproque. Elle ne vous laissera pas l'empêcher de me voir et Leroy non plu, contrairement à vous il voit ce qui est le mieux pour votre fille.

A cette parole Hiram plaqua violemment Quinn contre le mur et la menaça.

-Plus jamais, tu m'as compris ?

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Malgré son ton confiant, Quinn était terrifié, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur, même quand c'était son père qui se tenait à la place d'Hiram Berry. Sans doute le fait qu'il soit le père de sa petite amie qu'elle compte garder pour le reste de sa vie la touchait tout particulièrement. Soudain la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et quelqu'un repoussa violemment Hiram. Quinn fut quelque peu sonné, l'avait-il à ce point étranglée ? Elle dut souffler une ou deux fois avant de pouvoir regarder son sauveur,… Sauveuse ? Devant elle se tenait Carole Hudson, ce qui était très surprenant.

-Quinn m'a chère veux-tu bien pardonné Hiram pour son comportement et nous laissé partir ?

Son ton poli surprit Quinn, puisqu'elle avait quand même trompé son fils en première année et piqué sa copine en deuxième. Mais la douceur qui se dégageait de Carole l'a persuada de faire confiance à la mère de son camarade, c'est ainsi qu'elle regarda les deux parents s'en allaient sans bouger.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Carole accompagna Hiram jusqu'à sa voiture, le père de Rachel s'étant apparemment précipité chez la blonde à pied, et l'installa. A peine furent-ils tous deux installés qu'elle regarda son meilleur ami gravement.

-Traumatiser une jeune fille, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?

-Elle ne mérite pas ma petite fille ! Ton fils était parfait pour elle, je les imaginais déjà mariés et heureux avant qu'elle vienne tout gâcher !

-Moi aussi évidemment cela aurait été merveilleux mais Rachel ne l'aimait pas cela a toujours été Quinn.

-RACHEL MERITE MIEUX !

Carole se tut et fut très choquée de voir son ami s'emporter ainsi. Elle ne comprit absolument pas sa réaction, le fixa attentivement pour trouver un quelconque signe de réponse dans son attitude mais rien ne pouvait expliquer la haine qu'éprouver Hiram.

-Qu'as-tu contre cette jeune fille ?

Hiram la regarda un long moment son cœur se brisant peu à peu, son amie remarqua tout de suite le voile qui se hissa dans ses yeux, mais elle attendait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier son, mais rien ne vint. Elle le reconduisit donc, dans le silence, chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews cela me fait très plaisir et me force à écrire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et poste aujourd'hui un chapitre deux fois plus long que les précédents donc n'hésitez pas à m'encourager à continuer avec vos reviews qui sont les bienvenues et sont toujours appréciées. **

**En espérant une nouvelle fois que ce chapitre va vous plaire, pardonnez les erreurs de synthaxe et les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Chapitre 3**

Le Lendemain, Quinn ne s'était pas présentée chez Rachel lui envoyant un message d'excuse lui indiquant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir chercher la brunette, sans lui donner de réelles explications, ce qui affola au plus haut point la petite diva. Leroy qui n'était pas au courant des agissements de son mari pendant la veille, fut lui aussi étonné de l'absence de la blonde qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous chaton, demanda ce dernier.

-Non, nous nous sommes quittées normalement, du moins elle m'a dit je t'aime et à demain, je ne pense donc pas qu'il y ait un quelconque problème de ce fait.

-C'est vrai que cela est étrange, tu es au courant de quelque chose chérie ? Interrogeant son mari.

Hiram se raidit instantanément ce qui n'échappa aux deux autres Berry présents dans la salle. Rachel sentit naître un mauvais pressentiment dans tout son corps.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être au courant de ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette fille ? S'empressa de s'exclamer Hiram, angoissant encore plus Rachel.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu de la sorte avec Quinn ? Cette fille rend notre Rachel très heureuse et elle est plus brillante et charmante que n'importe quel autre habitant de Lima.

-C'est une manipulatrice ! Un jour tu t'en voudras d'avoir laissé quelqu'un comme Finn Hudson pour cette Fabray.

-Papa combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je n'ai jamais aimé Finn ! Peux-tu l'intégrer ? Car que cela te plaise ou non, Quinn et moi, c'est du sérieux.

Sur ce la jeune fille tempêta, prit son sac et claqua la porte de chez elle pour aller prendre le bus. La maison resta silencieuse un moment avant que Hiram fracasse sa tasse de café au sol, se levant brusquement et chiffonnant le journal qu'il lisait. Tout cela sous l'œil inquiet de Leroy Berry qui ne comprenait décidemment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari, se jurant d'en toucher deux mots à Carole pour plus d'explications.

* * *

Arrivée à l'école, Rachel s'empressa de rejoindre le casier de la blonde mais fut stoppée par Brittany qui l'empêcha de passer. Croyant que la sœur de sa blonde voulait lui parler, elle lui demanda gentiment si elle pouvait remettre cette discussion à plus tard puisqu'elle était actuellement à la recherche de Quinn.

-Je suis désolée Rachel mais Quinn m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu ne la rencontre pas à son casier ce matin afin qu'elle réfléchisse je crois.

-Mais pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu sais le comportement de Santana m'a beaucoup touché du coup je ne fus pas très présente hier soir, tous ce que je sais c'est que Quinn et maman semblaient songeuses et tristes.

-Tu n'as réellement aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passé ?

-Non je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa de nouveau la plus grande en faisant la moue.

-Merci quand même Brittany, on se retrouve au déjeuné ?

La blonde lui répondit positivement et la laissa partir. Rachel était désormais encore plus inquiète elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa petite amie et cela lui faisait très peur.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans que Rachel ne puisse, ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la silhouette de Quinn dans les couloirs, ne partageant aucun cours en commun avec la blonde le mardi. Enfin vint leur du déjeuner et elle s'installa comme à son habitude en face de la blonde, table qui depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, était apparemment déserte.

-Où sont les autres ? S'interrogea-t-elle aussi tôt.

-Je leur ai demandé de nous laisser seule pour cette fois. Je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important et il me semblait plus approprié que nous ne soyons que toutes les deux.

Tout le long de son explication leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, Rachel en profita pour inspecter correctement le visage de sa copine. La coupure à l'arcade n'était que secondaire comparée au piteux état de son œil droit. Santana de l'avait décidemment pas raté .Mais ce qui la perturba le plus était cette profonde tristesse qui s'émanait de son être.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda très inquiète la brunette qui crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de son corps.

-De ton père… Lui as-tu parlé de ce… Combat entre moi et Hayley ?

-Quel père ? Ce qui fit légèrement sourire la blonde, quoiqu'il en soit je n'en ai parlé à aucun d'eux j'étais déjà couchée quand ils sont rentrés de leurs travails. Pourquoi j'aurais dû ?

Le regard de Quinn s'assombrit dans la compréhension, devait-elle révélé ce qu'Hiram avait fait hier ? Mais ce qui la tracassait le plus était, si Rachel n'avait rien dit à son père alors qui avait bien pu le faire à sa place ? Elle se décida en voyant le visage de panique qu'affichait la diva. Son visage s'adoucit et elle reprit la parole.

-Non bien sûr, je voulais juste être sûr de ne pas donner de raisons supplémentaires à ton père pour me haïr davantage. Sourit-elle gentiment en s'avançant pour prendre la main de Rachel. Elle sembla soulagée et se détendit à ce contact.

-C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler parce que tu m'as réellement fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais rompre avec moi.

-Jamais, je te le promets, souffla la cheerleader.

Une ombre derrière elles se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour que la blonde ne puisse jamais tenir cette promesse.

* * *

Santana n'avait jamais réellement aimé fumer, elle avait essayé bien sûr, plus d'une fois et pas que des cigarettes, mais cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Cependant depuis qu'elle sortait avec Hayley, elle comprit vite que si elle voulait s'habituer au goût de fumée qu'avait sa bouche il vaudrait mieux qu'elle côtoie plus souvent la cigarette. Ce qui la força à comparer ses baisers avec ceux d'une certaine blonde qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est l'air si fragile ? Chaque fois que la brune croisait son regard elle sentait une partie de son corps s'envolait, sans doute celle qui avait toujours appartenue à la blonde. Elle s'en voulait également d'avoir frappé Quinn, après tout ce n'était pas pour Hayley, même si Santana l'appréciée, personne ne parlait de Brittany de la sorte. Non elle en voulait juste à son ex-meilleure amie de l'avoir laissée ainsi juste pour les beaux yeux de sa petite amie. Il ne lui vraiment que peu de temps avant de l'abandonner. Bon sang elles étaient amies depuis le primaire et en six mois Rachel les avait complètement éloignées. Santana aimait bien la petite brune, et bien que de voir Quinn aussi épanouie la comblait de joie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste suite à l'abandon progressif de celle-ci. L'éloignement se fit tout en douceur, d'abord la blonde annulait quelques rendez-vous, ensuite elle ne lui envoyait que très rarement chez des sms, puis elle ne l'invita plus du tout chez elle. Alors bien sûr quand elle venait voir Brittany, elle apercevait la blonde, mais celle-ci ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle, finissait toujours par demander à Rachel de venir. Cela lui fit vraiment mal, elle sait que ce n'était pas intentionnel de la part de Quinn, elle ne ferait jamais rien délibérément pour lui faire de la peine, et peut être qu'elle était aussi fautive que la blonde, mais après ce qui s'est passé cet été, et que Quinn n'ait répondu à aucun de ses appels, durant une semaine parce qu'elle était trop occupée avec sa petite amie, la blessa au plus haut point. Elle, elle n'aurait jamais laissé de côtés la blonde durant une aussi longue période, ce qui envoya une nouvelle pointe de douleur à son cœur en pensant que la première personne à laquelle elle avait ouvert son cœur ne se souciait pas d'elle plus que cela. Et puis bordel, elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'elle durant ces grandes vacances. Elle repensa aussi à la première fois où elle avait parlé à la blonde. De nombreux camarades de classe s'en étaient pris à elle parce qu'apparemment sa sœur souffrait d'un handicap, en se remémorant ses souvenir Santana serra son poing très fort et ne remarqua que tardivement qu'elle était en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Mais Quinn faisait toujours comme si elle n'entendait pas les voix qui se moquaient d'elle. Et des lors, Santana commença à l'admirer sans la connaître. Aujourd'hui encore elle admirait évidemment mais une haine profonde l'envahissait l'obligeant à détester la blonde pour le moment. Un jour cependant, la fameuse sœur de cette petite blonde les rejoignit dans la classe pour faire un test, et rester avec d'autres enfants pour que l'on puisse évaluer son comportement. Santana put enfin mettre un nom sur un visage et fut tout de suite à bout de souffle en croisant le regard de ce bleu océan, jamais elle ne vu quelqu'un de si fragile, beau, innocent et intriguant que cette fameuse Brittany. Les autres enfants ne furent pas aussi subjugués qu'elle et bien vite elle fut victime de nouvelle moquerie. Cependant sa grande sœur la protégea à merveille assénant un regard des plus noir à quiconque puisse faire la moindre remarque. C'était la naissance d'Ice Queen, et Santana comprit aussitôt qu'il fallait mieux être ami avec la blonde qu'ennemi. La journée se passa donc tranquillement sans trop de raillerie et Brittany fut autorisée à continuer le reste de leur année de CM1 avec eux. Sans jamais l'approcher, Santana s'informa sur cette jeune fille innocente en écoutant certaine conversation par ci et par là. Elle apprit ainsi qu'elle fut dans un premier temps placée dans une école spéciale pour enfants handicapés mais retirée quand les professeurs-médecins ont compris que ce n'était pas une déficience mentale mais la conséquence d'un traumatisme que Brittany avait subie. Cela l'intrigua beaucoup et elle mena sa petite enquête en espionnant les sœurs qui ne se quittaient jamais pendant les récrés, et observa leurs comportements. Alors que Brittany semblait toujours sur un petit nuage, Quinn, elle, avait toujours ce regard plein de tristesse et de mélancolie en regardant sa sœur jouait toute seule.

Puis un jouer l'inévitable se produit, Brittany se fit harceler. C'était en CM2, les hormones masculines se réveillaient et Quinn avait été retenu par la professeure pour parler du passage de Brittany. Alors que cette dernière attendait tranquillement son aînée à l'extérieur de l'école, deux élèvent de sa classe l'interpellèrent. Brittany fut ravie que l'on lui porte la quelconque attention et répondit avec enthousiasme à la paire qui lui demandait si elle voulait bien venir avec eux pour jouer à un petit jeu. Elle leur répondit qu'elle aurait bien voulu mais qu'elle était actuellement dans l'attente de sa sœur et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de partir sans elle après les cours. Les deux garçons se moquèrent d'elle et la pria une nouvelle fois de les accompagner. Devant le refus persistant de la blonde l'un d'eux l'empoigna par le bras et l'obligea à venir faire un tour dans une petite ruelle avec eux. Elle commença à se défendre et à appeler chaque membre de sa famille y compris son père qu'elle n'affectionnait pourtant pas du tout, pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir aux filles les plus importantes de sa vie. Santana qui attendait sur le trottoir d'en face que ses parents daignent se rappeler qu'ils avaient une fille et qu'il fallait venir la chercher à l'école, n'échappa à aucune miette de la scène et se précipita aux sons des cris de Brittany qui avait finit par implorer la venue d'une certaine Elisabeth. Alors qu'elle se débattait de plus en plus sauvagement Santana arriva à temps pour voir l'un d'eux gifler Brittany. Le sang de la latine ne fit qu'un tour et elle les rattrapa rapidement pour se ruer aussitôt sur les deux agresseurs de la blonde. Le premier était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins trente centimètres, les cheveux blonds et les yeux foncés. Ce fut lui qu'elle attaqua en premier ne se souciant pas du deuxième qui était de toute façon trop choqué pour réagir. Sa poigne se relâcha à la vue de la brune et Brittany put ainsi s'échapper rapidement de son emprise. Alors que l'hispanique fit tomber son adversaire, et se mit à califourchon sur lui, son acolyte de se décida enfin à réagir et lui foudroya les cottes. Alors que son ami se relevait, il tenta de réattaquer la Santana mais il vu au loin, sa maîtresse et Quinn, et préféra s'enfuir en courant. Ce qui n'avait évidemment aucune utilité puisque Brittany et Santana avait toutes deux pris connaissance de leurs visages. Quinn se précipita vers sa sœur sans s'inquiétait de Santana la bousculent presque et lui demanda comment elle allait. La plus jeune des deux lui dit que tout était bien et montra du doigt la latina quand elle expliqua que c'était grâce à elle. Sa grande sœur sembla remarquer pour la première fois la présence de l'autre jeune fille et un regard de confusion se dessina sur ses traits. Elle se leva doucement, et sans que personne ne comprenne ou n'est le temps d'anticiper son mouvement, elle prit la jeune fille dans les bras. Santana se détendit immédiatement à ce contact sans raison apparente. Elle n'avait jamais était fan des démonstrations de tendresse en publique ou en privée d'ailleurs, mais elle fut surtout surpris parce que personne ne l'avait jamais l'enlacer de la sorte même ses parents. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ce geste qui restait tout de même tendre, mais un empressement également. Elle comprit que l'autre eut l'impression de ne plus être seul et d'avoir trouvé une personne pour se tenir à ses côtés et l'épauler. Bizarrement, Santana eut la même sensation et se fondit plus profondément dans l'étreinte. Depuis ce jour jusqu'à il y a peu de temps elle agit comme cette étreinte l'avait prédit, protégeant Brittany et aidant Quinn du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne quittait jamais les deux blondes tout du long du collège et passa le plus de temps chez les Fabray.

Santana eut un rire sans humour en se rappelant qu'elle ne serait plus jamais invitée de la sorte chez son ex-petite amie et sa sœur. Cela faisait mal également. A vrai dire il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chose qui lui faisait du bien, à part la cigarette en fait. Elle nota donc un intérêt supplémentaire à sa nouvelle habitude.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle toi et moi… », elle était tellement plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des pas se rapprocher, et son cœur bondit si fort contre son thorax que cela lui fit mal, elle était abasourdie, elle n'avait certainement pas prévu d'être confrontée aussitôt, en tête à tête, avec la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Brittany je ne veux pas te parler va-t'en, je t'en prie.

Même elle ne crut pas ce qu'elle disait tellement sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. La blonde ne fut pas dupe non plus et lui donna un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-Je ne te crois pas, en fait je pense que c'est parce que tu ne m'a pas assez vu que tu agis de la sorte.

Evidemment elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien que pour Brittany il était plus simple de lire dans les gens que dans un livre.

-Ecoute tu crois que je t'aime encore et que si je suis comme cela désormais c'est parce que quelque chose de mal s'est produit et que je souffre plus que je ne suis heureuse, et tu as raison pensa t'elle, mais tu as tort.

-Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela Santana, je n'ai pas souvent tort sur les sentiments des gens, et spécialement quand cela te concerne.

La brune fut surpris de tous le sérieux dont faisait part son interlocutrice, après tout Brittany n'était pas connue pour ses grandes phases pleines de sagesse. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait changé la blonde par son absence et elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était pour le mieux ou pas. Le regard de profonde tristesse qu'afficha la plus grande lui indiqua que c'était tout sauf pour le meilleur.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'entretenir avec toi, tu peux le comprendre ça.

Ce n'était pas bon ses murs commençaient à s'effriter et d'ici peu de temps elle allait se précipiter dans les bras de Brittany.

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête pour que tu agisses de la sorte, je veux dire, d'abord tu me quittes, ensuite tu arrêtes toutes les activités que tu faisais, et tu finis par frapper Quinn ! Je t'en prie éclaire moi San je ne comprends rien !

-Comme cela m'étonne, tu ne comprends jamais rien Brittany, alors arrête et intègre à la place. JE NE T'AIME PLUS ! OK ?

Chacune ne crut encore une fois pas un mot de ce que venait d'affirmer la latina. Pourtant cela fit beaucoup de peine à Brittany qui eut des doutes. Après tout c'est logique qui peut apporter de l'importance indéfiniment à une personne comme elle, Santana méritait quelqu'un de mieux, qui était-elle pour dire que cette Hayley ne l'était pas ?

-Dans ce cas je ferais tout pour que tes sentiments reviennent, elle murmura cette phrase que Santana crut la rêvée, mais elle était bien là, et cela réchauffa le cœur de la plus petite qui vit naître en elle une nuance d'espoir. Puis elle se rappela ce qui s'était passée cet été et son dos la fit souffrir. C'est ainsi qu'elle tourna le dos et s'enfuit une nouvelle fois en lançant dans son sillage un simple « Fais ce que tu veux, rien de tout ce que tu peux faire ne m'intéresse »

Sous l'œil avisé de la blonde qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre problème, se jura une nouvelle fois de ramener celle qu'elle aimait et de découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait.

Santana se retrouva sur le parking, et vit Hayley et James, une autre Shanks aux cheveux bleus, avec plein de piercings sur le visage, un jean troué laissant apparaitre un tatouage de serpent, et une coupe à la garçonne, qui l'attendaient.

-T'avais dit 16H00 à ta bagnole et il est 16H20 qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? S'exclama impatiemment James.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas la voir en peinture celle-là.

-Je me suis dit que je devais prendre plus d'une cigarette pour me préparer à voir ta tronche.

Hayley ricana comme toujours à son commentaire et alla embrassait langoureusement sa copine qui se laissa faire plus par habitude que par envie. Hayley n'était certainement pas Brittany.

-T'es prête on t'amène enfin à la planque.

La planque était une espèce de maison abandonnée où l'on pouvait trouver de la drogue, de l'alcool et des tatoueurs, des perceurs et des coiffeurs pas trop chers.

-Plus que jamais, répondit sincèrement la brune qui avait besoin de se changer l'esprit.

-Cool alors prend le volant et grouille ton cul salope.

Que de délicatesse de la part de James, Santana de demanda si un jour elle pourrait s'y habituer.

-Pas de problème allons-y, dit-elle en s'adressant à Hayley et ignorant l'autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus et avait vraiment hâte de se bourrer la gueule.

* * *

Alors que Rachel venait de quitter la blonde, elle se rendit à son casier et elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Dès qu'elle le ferma, elle rencontra non pas le corps frêle de sa petite amie mais celui colossale de Finn. Rachel fut très surprise, c'est vrai qu'après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés depuis leur séparation.

-Euh… Bonjour Finn, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? Commença maladroitement la brunette.

-Et bien je me demandais si cela te dérangeait si je passais chez toi vendredi soir.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien j'aimerais réellement que toi et moi nous retentions notre chance, tu comprends je me dis que l'année dernière fut difficile pour toi, tu es passé à aucun ami, à être ami avec les trois filles les plus populaires de lycée alors je comprends que tu fus désorientée, et qu'il t'a semblé être amoureuse de Quinn à mon insu, mais cela va bientôt faire sept mois donc je me demandais si tu étais redevenue normale.

Tout du long de ce discours, Rachel contrairement à son habitude se tut. Dire qu'elle était choquée des propos de Finn serait beaucoup trop minimiser son état. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour caractériser ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

-Je suis heureuse que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé psychologique mais je suis très bien dans mon corps et ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que depuis que je suis amie avec les trois filles les plus populaires de ce lycée et davantage depuis que je sors avec l'une d'elle.

-Ecoute Rachel, il est évident que toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre alors pour te voiles-tu la face ? Même ton père s'en rend bien compte, ne dit-on pas que les parents savent toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur enfant.

-Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, seulement dans mon cas il n'y a qu'un seul de mes pères qui voit ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi.

-je vois que tu n'es pas encore prête, ce n'est pas grave j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra sache juste, Quinn n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un pour toi, tu as bien vu comment elle a réagi hier à la cafète non ? Cette fille est dangereuse Rachel tu devrais te méfier d'elle ! Et de Brittany et de Santana également, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elles sont amies avec toi pour le plaisir ? Il y a forcément une ruse d'ailleurs tout ça, et quand tu le découvriras, je serais là à attendre et je te consolerais je te le promets.

Au loin Kurt, Mercedes et Blaine virent au loin le Rachel et Finn discutaient et commères comme ils sont, ils n'ont pu résister à essayer de décrypter la conversation. Bien que Blaine ne soit arrivé qu'aujourd'hui, il était déjà au courant des grandes lignes des histoires du Glee Club et fut donc également surpris de voir ces deux-là discuter.

-Finn est toujours amoureux de Rachel, il n'arrête pas de m'en parler cela en devient indécent, comment ne peut-il pas voir qu'elles sont toutes folles l'une de l'autre ? Se plaignit Kurt.

-Sans vouloir de vexer ton frère n'est pas connu pour son intelligence. Suggéra Mercedes.

-Tu as raison mais cela me fait de la peine, j'aimerais qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui puisse retourner ses sentiments.

Tous concernés par la conversation, il fut donc tous surpris quand ils entendirent la voix de la seule blonde du trio concerné.

-Les sentiments de qui ?

Blaine rencontra pour la première fois Quinn et du avouer que tous ce qu'on avait bien pu lui dire était vrai. Il aurait véritablement pu devenir hétéro pour une fille comme celle qui se tenait debout devant lui. Elle était à couper le souffle et elle irradiait de bonheur. Chose qui l'étonna beaucoup puisqu'on lui avait toujours décrit comme une personne ténébreuse.

-Salut, se présenta-t-il, je suis Blaine, le petit ami de Kurt.

-Hey, évidemment que je sais qui tu es, Kurt parle tellement de toi que j'aurais pu te dessiner à la précision sans jamais t'avoir rencontré.

Ce commentaire eut le don de le faire souffrir et il ressentit l'étrange sensation alors qu'il ne connaissait la blonde que depuis une seconde qu'ils allaient vraiment bien s'entendre.

-Je pourrais te retourner cela puisque toi et Rachel êtes vraiment les idoles de Kurt.

-C'est vrai Kurtinou ? Mais c'est trop mignon ça ? Se moqua la brune. Houlà, faut vraiment que j'arrête le thé ça me rend complètement excitée.

Une fois de plus la remarque amusa Blaine.

-T'es vraiment pas nette ma fille aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Mercedes.

-C'est claire, ajouta Kurt, et ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler Kurtinou c'est vraiment horrible et cela ne scie guère à mon teint.

-Peu importe, alors Blaine, tu rejoins la chorale ? Nous avons grandement besoin de membre aussi talentueux que toi.

-Et bien c'est le plan en effet.

-Génial ! S'empressa Quinn, maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je suis actuellement en plein cauchemar.

Avant qu'une quelconque personne puisse répondre, Quinn se précipitait vers Finn et Rachel. Les regards de tous les autres membres du groupe se tournèrent donc naturellement vers l'endroit où se dirigeait la cheerleader pour découvrir les deux ex enlacés.

-Ça va chauffer, souffla Kurt.

-C'est sûr sortait le pop-corn. Ajouta Mercedes.

Blaine, lui, était perdu et se contenta juste d'observer le déroulement de la scène.

Alors que Quinn traversait le couloir, on pouvait la sentir fulminer. Comment osait-il ? Personne n'enlaçait SA copine et encore moins FINN HUDSON. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait vraiment apprécié le jeune homme en seconde, mais c'était avant qu'elle découvre sa réelle personnalité, il était manipulateur. Il faisait l'idiot mais quand il montait des plan pour nuire à ses ennemis il n'y avait pas plus intelligent que lui, même Santana n'était pas aussi démoniaque. Quinn était persuadée que c'était lui qui avait révélé à Hiram l'altercation qu'elle a eue avec Hayley hier. Après tout n'était-ce pas sa mère qui s'était précipitée à son secours ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle les atteignait enfin.

-Ca va je vous dérange pas trop ? Où je dois m'en allait ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

-Quinn, répondirent Finn et Rachel d'un même accord.

-Oui c'est moi, tu sais la petite amie de la fille que tu enlaces ? S'adressa-t-elle directement au jeune homme.

-Oui c'est vrai pardonne mon comportement, on se voit dans glee ? A plus tard Rach', et puis sans un autre mot il partit.

Quinn le regarda faire avec un œil mauvais.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, même si je trouve ça sexy tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il voulait juste que l'on redevienne ami. Rachel mentit un peu à sa petite amie et s'en voulu tout de suite, car il était évident que Finn l'a voulait plus que comme une amie.

-Et toi tu le crois évidemment, bon sang Rachel il veut beaucoup plus qu'un simple câlin !

-Je le crois pas tu es vraiment jalouse je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu réagi comme cela.

-Putain, tu trouves ça drôle je suis pleines d'insécurités et toi tu te marres ?! Evidemment que je suis jalouse tu as toujours tout fait plaire à tes pères et maintenant tu trahies l'approbation de l'un d'eux pour moi alors qu'il me déteste. J'ai toujours les raisons d'être inquiète, tu comprends ça ?! Toutes les personnes à qui je tiens finissent toujours par m'abandonner, et tu ne dérogeras pas à la règle. Alors vas-y moque toi, mais sache que ton geste m'a profondément blessée.

-Quinn…

-Non ne dit rien, on se voit dans glee, interrompit la blonde.

Rachel s'en voulu immédiatement en voyant la plus grande partir d'un pas si pressé, elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'offenser. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrange les choses, l'idée d'être fâchée avec Quinn l'a démoralisa au plus haut point. Elle voulut la rattraper mais elle savait que la blonde est son moment de solitude pour se calmer.

Et enfin elle se dit qu'elle devait absolument avoir une conversation avec son père, qui ne terminerait qu'une fois que celui-ci accepte la blonde dans la vie de sa fille. Il ne lui était plus possible de continuer ainsi. C'était Quinn avant tout désormais et elle était décidée à le faire comprendre à son père.


	4. Chapter 4

C'était mardi soir et cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Santana était à la planque. Elle venait de se faire tatouer une inscription symbolique sur le poignet et ingurgiter une certaine dose d'alcool. Juste assez pour être à califourchon sur Hayley et de l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou. Les mains de l'autre étaient très baladeuses, parcouraient son corps de toute part. Plus la nuit avancée, plus Santana se sentait mal, elle eut le besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes. Elle se leva donc et se précipita vers la première cuvette qu'elle trouva. Après avoir terminé de vomir, elle alla se rincer le visage et quand elle vit son reflet dans la glace, l'envie de vomir revint immédiatement et elle se re-précipita vers les toilettes. Jamais dans toute sa vie elle n'avait eu aussi honte d'elle. Comment avait-elle put les laisser lui faire ça. Pourquoi apportait-elle autant d'importance à ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, alors que seul l'avis de Brittany et Quinn devrait compter. Alors qu'elle vomissait toujours une main douce se posa sur son dos et lui tint les cheveux. Hayley était vraiment amoureuse d'elle, et elle s'en voulut un instant de ne pas pouvoir s'enlever de la tête une certaine blonde. Wow, elle était vraiment bourrée, penser que Hayley était bonne pour elle, alors que c'était en majeur partie de sa faute, si elle en était là aujourd'hui, à se haïr, elle et toute sa famille, ainsi que Quinn, Rachel et Brittany. Non. Elle ne pourrait jamais haïr Brittany, elle essayait, Dieu cela serait tellement plus facile si elle haïssait Brittany, mais son cœur ne lui permettrait pas d'être soulagée d'une quelconque manière, non il fallait qu'elle souffre, tout le monde voulait la voir souffrir.

-Calme toi tout va bien.

Elle ne comprit le sens de la phrase de Hayley seulement quand elle remarqua l'humidité sur ses joues. Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Peu importe si elle n'était pas aussi forte elle pleurerait surement tous les jours. Il était de plus en plus dur d'agir comme une badasse. Personne n'était dupe, elle souffrait et ce n'était pas admissible. Santana Lopez était plus forte que n'importe qu'elle autre personne sur terre et rien ni personne ne pouvait la vaincre.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Et bien j'aurais pensé que je passerais la nuit avec toi.

L'hésitation et la peur dans le regard de l'autre adoucit Santana et elle décida de simplement hocher la tête et de l'amener dans sa voiture.

Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, Santana avait pris une décision, elle oublierait Brittany, celle-ci était la cause de sa peine. Si tout le monde souffrait c'était à cause de son affection pour la blonde. Hayley l'aime et ELLE sait ce que jamais elle ne pourrait avouer au Glee Club et plus spécifiquement aux Fabray. Alors oui sa copine était une chienne qui la manipulait, elle le savait, mais elle préfère voir de la haine dans son regard que dans celui de Brittany il serait beaucoup trop dur à surmonter.

Quinn et Rachel ne s'était plus adressées la parole depuis leur dispute au casier de la brunette. Pendant le glee club, la blonde s'était assise à côté de Blaine, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, puisque la place à côté de Rachel et celle à côté de Rory, était libre. Mais elle choisit Blaine. Elle ne pourrait dire pourquoi mais le nouveau membre l'apaisait, un peu comme Santana avait l'habitude de faire. Rachel semblait tellement déçue que sa copine lui fasse la tête qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne avait décidé de s'installer à la place habituelle de la blonde. Quand elle sortit de sa torpeur elle croisa le regard réconfortant de Finn, qui lui demanda comment elle allait avec un petit sourire au coin. Quinn fulmina instantanément et sentit la main de Blaine serrer la sienne, d'abord surpris elle accepta le contact sous l'œil appréciateur de Kurt, qui était heureux que Blaine semble déjà s'être fait une grande amie et pas des moindres. Si Quinn, vous laisse rentrait dans sa vie, vous faites partie de son cercle de confiance, elle fera tout pour vous. Tout le glee club en fait partie à différentes échelles, même Finn. Cette fille peut être un vrai démon avec ses ennemis, mais il n'y a pas plus fidèle et plus impliqué dans une amitié, que Quinn. D'où le regard appréciateur de Kurt, qui se doutait que son copain allait devenir un pilier dans la vie de la blonde.

La séance se passa donc sous une grande tension, tout le monde pouvait ressentir le regard noir qu'adressait Quinn à Finn, à part lui évidemment. Rachel eut l'intelligence de ne pas trop adresser la parole au Quater back pour ne pas envenimer la situation davantage.

Nous étions désormais jeudi soir, cela faisait deux jours que les filles étaient en froid. Aucune d'elle n'avait encore osée faire le premier pas. En fait, Rachel n'avait pas osée faire le premier pas, car bien que Quinn ne puisse plus supporter cette situation, il lui était inconcevable d'agir la première. Cette fois c'est Rachel qui avait tort, c'est elle qui faisait tout pour la rendre jalouse, alors que son père menaçait Quinn, bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Mais c'est cela qui agaçait Quinn, pourquoi sa petite amie ne voyait pas tout ce que la blonde était prête à faire pour elle ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse, à vrai dire elle n'était pas sûre de n'avoir jamais été amoureuse, mais elle l'était de Rachel, elle ferait tout pour elle. Mais la brune ferait-elle la même pour elle ? Elle en doutait sérieusement, et cela lui faisait beaucoup trop de peine. Peut-être que cette relation était à sens unique, qu'elle n'était qu'une passade, une expérience, rien de plus.

Soudain, on sonna à sa porte, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, et accéléré son cœur. Rachel faisait enfin le fameux pas. Elle se précipita donc dans les escaliers, et ouvra la porte.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle y rencontra le visage de Finn, et non celui de celle qu'elle aime.

-Hey Q, je peux rentrer ?

Non.

-Bien sûr.

Elle se décala légèrement pour faire place à la masse colossale de Finn. Il avait vraiment sûr de lui, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout la cheerleader, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir tant d'assurance en lui.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

-Et bien je voulais être honnête avec toi, agir en homme et te dire la vérité.

Le cœur de Quinn fit une nouvelle fois un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'aime toujours Rachel.

Dire que Quinn était surprise serait complètement faux, évidemment que Finn était toujours amoureuse de la diva, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle aussi était été tombée pour la brunette, et elle n'était pas sûre de jamais pouvoir s'en relever, elle en n'avait pas envie, mais elle comprenait Finn. Elle lui en était même reconnaissante de lui en faire part.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te la prendre.

-Classe, tu n'avais pas parlé d'agir en adulte ?

-Eh bien, j'aurais pu agir dans ton dos comme tu l'as toi-même fait, tu te souviens quand tu m'as pris Rachel. J'ai été très surpris et blessé, peut être que si je m'y attendais cela aurait fait moins mal. Donc, appelle ça charité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais tu es au courant maintenant, j'estime donc que j'ai fait mon travail d'homme et que je peux désormais avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Quinn émit un léger rire à cette réplique, Finn pensait vraiment que son action était noble. Il n'avait décidément rien en commun, de plus elle ne lui avait pas piqué Rachel, avant que Quinn tente quoique ce soit, le couple était séparé depuis trois semaines. Bien sûr le délai était court pour que Rachel se lance dans une nouvelle histoire, mais elles ne sont sorties, à leurs familles et leurs amis que deux mois après l'officialisation de leur relation.

-Je ne t'ai pas volé Rachel, on pouvait très clairement entendre la lassitude dans sa voix, je ne l'ai jamais embrassé avant votre rupture et lui ai avoué mes sentiments seulement trois semaines après. Cela est agir en adulte Finn.

-Ecoute, Rachel et moi traversions une période de crise et oui nous avons eu un semblant de rupture mais nous allions tôt ou tard nous remettre ensemble donc tu me l'as prise.

-Bon sang Finn, elle n'est pas un objet arrête de dire que je te l'ai prise ou piquée, parce que c'est elle qui a pris toutes les décisions dans sa vie, y compris votre séparation et la formation de notre couple. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes en couple et nous nous aimons.

-C'est pour cela que tu as si peu confiance en elle, cela fait deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas adressées la parole tout ça parce que je lui ai parlé. Alors avoue-le Quinn, quelque chose est encore possible entre elle et moi, sinon tu n'aurais pas aussi peur.

-Je n'ai…

En fait, si. Il avait raison, sa réaction avait été exagérée, après tout elle se devait de faire confiance à Rachel, elle le lui devait. Leur couple avait été si idyllique depuis sa naissance que la jalousie n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y mêlé, mais il était clair désormais, à en juger par la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, que tout n'était pas rose dans leur relation. Et pour la première fois depuis deux jours Quinn se demanda, si c'était elle qui devait aller s'excuser auprès de la brune. Peut-être qu'elle et sa jalousie c'étaient trop emportées, qu'elle s'en était prise à Rachel sans véritable raison.

Finn vit un tourbillon de pensée agitait la blonde et il sourit dans la satisfaction. Ce ne fut pas très dure de la faire douter, mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait voir de la douleur dans ses yeux, l'envie de ne plus rien être, de s'écraser afin que personne ne la remarque.

-Et puis, tout le monde c'est que tu n'es qu'une passade.

Tu n'es qu'une passade, une passade, passade. Que cela faisait mal, non, le penser faisait mal, entendre Finn le lui dire, la détruisait. Tous ses doutes venaient de lui obscurcir le cœur à nouveau. Sous ses airs d'abruti, Finn savait frapper là où cela faisait mal. La tête de Quinn tournait, elle n'osait prétendre que cela puisse être vrai, après tout Rachel lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle l'aimait, oui la brunette ne mentirai pas sur un sujet aussi important pour elle que celui de l'amour.

-Rachel serait amoureuse d'un écureuil si celui-ci lui apportait la moindre affection, tu la connais, elle a tellement d'insécurité que l'idée d'être aimée est plus importante que d'aimer en retour.

-Assez. Je veux que tu partes, c'était très aimable de ta part Finn de m'informer de tes plans mais maintenant c'est fini. La conversation est finie.

-Très bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il asséna une dernière pique dans le cœur de Quinn.

-Saches que le père de Rachel me soutient dans mon projet, et l'idée de te prévenir venait de lui, donc c'est lui que tu dois remercier.

Elle ferma de la porte juste après que le corps de Finn disparut dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit ne pouvant retenir ses larmes davantage.

* * *

Il était 3h15 quand le portable de Santana sonna furieusement la réveillant en sursaut. Hayley par on ne sait quel miracle ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui permit à Santana de s'éclipser, portable à la main, sans réveiller sa copine. Elle ne vérifia même pas le destinataire qu'elle décrocha.

-Qui que vous soyez, sachez que ce n'est pas une heure raisonnable pour déranger une personne, et encore moins Santana Lopez.

-San…

Son cœur se figea d'un coup en entendant le supplice dans cette voix. Elle oublia toute l'amertume qu'elle ressentait et demanda aussitôt à son interlocutrice ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai besoin de toi S.

Dilemme. Son envie de l'aider vaincrait-elle sa résolution à l'oublier ? Apparemment oui.

-Je t'écoute Q.

Son ton était froid et las, mais cela rassura Quinn que son amie accepte une forme de dialogue avec, vu qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis la rentrée.

-Je pense que Hiram et Finn montent un mauvais coup contre moi. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Dois-je le dire à Rachel alors qu'elle ne croira jamais que son père tente de nous séparer et les laisser faire ou agir au risque qu'il y ait quiproquo en leur faveur ? Je suis tellement perdue, et tu as toujours était la meilleur pour donner des conseils et garder la tête haute dans ce genre de situation. Je sais bien que nous sommes en froid, mais tu es et sera toujours ma meilleure amie S, je compte bien découvrir pourquoi tu nous en veux à moi et B, mais je te connais, tu n'en parleras pas avant que je sache ce qui te tracasse car tu n'as jamais voulu parler de tes problèmes, et moi non plus généralement, je ne suis jamais venue vers toi pour t'expliquer mes ennuis en espérant que tu les arranges rapidement. Mais ici, je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou croire, je ne sais plus si Rachel m'aime, je ne sais plus si nous sommes encore amies, et s'il est correct que je t'appelle à une heure aussi tardive pour te raconter ma vie alors qu'il est clair qu'en ce moment elle ne t'intéresse pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais mon repère, ma personne, qu'importe ce que je ferais, tu serais là pour moi. J'ai pensé que si un jour je devais tuer quelqu'un, tu m'aiderais à cacher le corps. Peut-être suis-je folle, et stupide de mélanger amitié et crime, mais je me disais que pour l'autre nous pouvions tout faire. Je ferais tout pour toi S, demande moi n'importe quoi et je le ferai, je ne te jugerai jamais. Plusieurs fois j'ai été contre tes agissements mais je t'ai toujours soutenue, donc j'espère le même soutient en retour. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons en froid toi et moi, je ne veux plus m'interroger sur les sentiments de Rachel, je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi, je ne veux plus que tu sortes avec cette Hayley et surtout je ne veux plus ne plus être ton amie. Alors, oui, j'ai mis en priorité mes sentiments pour ma copine, mais il en a été de même pour toi. Du temps où tu ne sortais pas avec Brittany, déjà, elle passait avant moi. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi, refais-moi confiance et retournes avec ma sœur. Cette situation a assez durée, cela doit cesser désormais, nous ne méritons pas ce que tu nous infliges et nous avons besoin de toi alors reviens Santana et quand tu seras prête tu pourras nous expliquer ce comportement, mais laisse-nous juste rentrer à nouveau dans ta vie.

Un long silence accueilli la fin du discours de Quinn. Les humeurs de la blonde avaient changé tout le long de ses explications. Santana restait sans voix, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de toutes les paroles de son amie, en plus il était trois heures du mat'. Cela l'a touché évidemment que Quinn la considère toujours comme sa meilleure amie après qu'elle l'ait frappée au visage et insultée sa sœur. Un instant elle songea à tout déballer à Quinn, un instant elle voulut tout lui révéler sur son été et ses problèmes. Lui parler de sa famille, de ses sentiments pour sa sœur qui étaient évidemment toujours présents, lui avouer que c'était pour elles qu'elle faisait tout ça, que leur sécurité passait avant son bonheur. Qu'elle n'imaginait pas que se priver de bonheur leur priverait à elle d'eux de bonheur également, après tout Quinn avait Rachel. Et elle fut triste pour son amie, parce que désormais elle n'avait plus sa meilleure amie, sa sœur était au plus mal à cause de cette dernière et sa relation n'était plus stable. Santana comprenait la vulnérabilité de la cheerleader, c'est avant tout pour cela qu'elle doutait. Mais un froissement de drap provenant de sa chambre la ramena à la réalité et elle parla calmement avant de raccrocher.

-Je ne suis plus cette personne Q.

Elle s'en voulut de ne pas aider son amie, qui allait clairement très mal, mais le mieux pour elle était d'oublier Santana et c'est pour cela qu'elle fit l'indifférente bien que son cœur la faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle alla donc tranquillement se recoucher, accueillit par les bras de Hayley, qui ne lui posa aucune question, malgré le regard de doute sur son visage que Santana eut du mal à distinguer par la pénombre.

La brune ne réussit cependant pas à se rendormir, ronger par les remord, face à son indifférence. Elle se décida à trouver un moyen de faire paraître son soutien à la blonde afin qu'elle ne plonge pas dans une dépression comme elle est capable de faire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Rachel ne pouvant supporter plus de cette situation se décida à attendre Quinn, il fallait absolument qu'elles aient une discussion, elle ne connaissait pas l'issue de celle-ci, mais elle se devait d'agir. C'est alors patiemment qu'elle attendit la blonde, qui finit par apparaitre dix minutes avant le début des cours. Alors que cette dernière cherchait un livre dans son casier, la brune l'accosta.

-Hey.

Sa voix se brisa beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, son cœur battait plus vite et sa respiration était plus saccadée.

La blonde referma d'un coup sec son casier, surprise, par le son de la voix qui parvint à ses oreilles. Lentement elle se tourna, s'appuya contre son casier, faisant face à Rachel.

-Hey.

-Je me disais qu'il fallait que nous ayons une discussion par rapport à notre dernière dispute.

-Ecoute Rachel, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Finn est amoureux de toi et tu n'en as rien à faire, pire tu le laisses volontairement t'approcher… et… te draguer, cela me met tellement en rogne si tu savais.

La blonde s'était pourtant dit qu'elle devait se réconcilier avec sa dulcinée, mais il n'avait rien à faire, elle lui en voulait. Touchée dans son estime. Elle avait perdu face à Finn, rien dans ce monde était pire, elle ne voulait pas se sentir comme cela, c'était la faute de Rachel.

-Bébé, je suis vraiment désolée, il n'y a que toi je promets, je n'aime pas Finn. Je veux que nous redevenions comme avant toutes les deux.

Quinn soupira un grand coup. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps avec ses yeux de chiens battues qui la font toujours craquer.

-Moi aussi, évidemment. Mais Rachel il faut vraiment que tu me promettes de ne plus laisser Finn te draguer si ouvertement, surtout vu tes réactions surdimensionnées à chaque fois que j'adresse la parole à Puckerman !

-Tu as ma parole, rien n'est plus important pour moi que nous, et je me rends bien compte que Finn est toujours amoureux de moi, je voulais juste laisser une chance à notre amitié et que l'on garde une partie de notre alchimie pour les communales.

-Votre alchimie… Génial, tu penses vraiment que vous avez une alchimie ?

-Eh bien il faudrait être aveugle pour le nier non ? Nos voix s'accordent parfaitement et nous sommes la raison principale pour laquelle nous sommes tous allés au National l'an passé.

-Nous avons perdu toutes les compétitions où toi et Finn ont entamé un solo.

-Je… Ecoutes je ne veux vraiment pas me disputer avec toi maintenant, tu me manques ok ? Peut-on oublier Finn et nous concentrer sur notre couple.

-Je ne suis concentré que par cela !

Et sans attendre davantage Quinn se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Rachel. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué. Quand elles se séparèrent, chacune se fondirent dans l'autre.

A l'autre bout du couloir Santana regardait Quinn avec bienveillance tandis que des éclairs jaillissaient de Finn qui n'avait pas prévu une réconciliation aussi rapide, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et bientôt les filles comprendraient vraiment leur peine.


End file.
